


[新快]痉挛

by SpecterL



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, 新快 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterL/pseuds/SpecterL
Summary: 各自暗恋着对方到不可自拔的两人，始于一次夜晚的小意外。





	[新快]痉挛

**Author's Note:**

> 小破车警告。  
> 私设：没酒厂没变小，双向暗恋前提。

啊——又不是啊。  
真是麻烦，不能再交由青子或者大叔转交了，不然又会有奇怪的人盯上青子那家伙的，但是直接还回去他又怕被心有企图的人私吞……

一连串警车的鸣笛声渐行渐远，用充气假人引开追捕的警察后，一直隐匿在黑暗中的白色身影纵身从高楼跳下，张开的滑翔翼朝着相反的方向飞去。  
无论如何，先离开再说吧。

在这个越来越燥热的季节里，难得有几丝带着凉意的夜风吹过，怪盗基德操纵着滑翔翼从米花町的上空飞过，久违的凉意让他舒服地眯起了眼。

啊咧？名侦探的家似乎是在这附近吧？  
很容易就找到了二丁目的那栋洋房，嬉笑中的嘴角扬起一个好看的弧度，一个恶作剧的想法在脑中形成。

不同于往日总会亮到后半夜的灯光，今天的工藤宅一片漆黑。  
是外出？还是已经睡下了？

基德熟练地在阳台降落，巨大的落地窗内黑漆漆地看不大清楚，不过随着窗缝中所透出来的凉意可以判断空调是打开的，是睡着了么？  
这样也好，如无必要黑羽快斗并不愿意跟工藤新一见面。  
就这样放下就走吧……

进入之后快斗才发现室内的温度过于低了，毕竟天气也还没有热到受不了的地步，这么低的室温会感冒的吧。  
就在快斗不着边际地胡乱想着时，几声压抑的闷哼声伴随着布料摩擦的声音在这个寂静的夜晚炸响。  
视线不由自主地朝某处看去，良好的夜视能力使他能够在黑漆漆的房间里行动自如。

“喂——名侦探，你……你这是怎么了。”  
拨开床幔，他发现新一的确是睡着了，但是蜷缩着的身体正颤抖着，被子被压在了身下，睡衣的下摆因为不安的睡姿而缩了上去，露出了带着薄肌的腰身，领口大开，裸露的肩膀正因为痛苦而微微抖动。

视线所及的一切令快斗呼吸一滞，短暂得停顿后他抓着新一的肩膀试图将人叫醒，入手的触感十分冰凉。  
手忙脚乱地抽出被名侦探压在身下的薄被，胡乱地将之包裹住对方冰冷的身体后不安地自语道：“到底是怎么了啊。”

回应他的是新一更为剧烈地颤抖，但或许是因为被掌心的温度安抚了，一直紧绷着的肩膀放松了一些。  
所幸的是快斗很快就从新一抱着双腿的姿势上推理出了缘由。  
过低的室内温度加之不好好盖被子，这人又是跟他同样处于身体发育期的１７岁，很显然是腿抽筋了。

“真是的，你是小孩子么，腿抽筋的时候要好好地放平整是常识吧。”  
这一次快斗到也没有多期予能得到回应，正说着，双手从被子底下伸了进去，摸索着想要试图掰开新一紧紧抱着双膝的手臂，但此时睡梦中的人力道却出奇地大，为了不弄伤对方只好作罢，转而力道轻柔地在他的小腿上按压抚弄以便于减轻疼痛。

他跪趴在床边替新一按摩，这样的姿势十分不舒服，短暂的思考之后便起身踹掉鞋子爬上了床。  
将白色礼帽放到一旁，快斗半抱起新一挪蹭着靠坐在床头，一手从对方的紧锁着的腰腿间穿过，带着人靠在自己胸前。

黑发软软的落在他的颈间，他只要一低头鼻子就能碰到名侦探的发顶，紧靠着前胸的背脊虽然隔着衣服，但也能感受到对方被空调吹得过低的体温正在慢慢回温。  
感觉到下腹一阵燥热，快斗不自然地高抬起头，喉头吞咽了一下，强迫自己的视线不去顺着敞开的睡衣衣领朝对方裸露在外的肌肤猛瞧。  
再这样下去可不妙了。

“可……可恶……”  
他一直好好地收拢在面具底下的小心思，正因为此时的状况而逐渐溃散，连带着过低的室温都感觉开始升高了。  
  
可不是能够胡思乱想的时候！  
大力地甩了甩脑袋，快斗专心地替新一按抚，“喂，快醒醒啊，名侦探！工藤！到底是怎么了啊，睡得这么熟……新一……新一！”  
  
“……吵死了，疼！”  
  
手上的动作一顿，快斗深呼吸了一下这才说道：“夜安，名侦探。”

“ＫＩＤ？你怎么会在我的房间里。”工藤新一一醒来就感觉到了腿上的抽疼，头更是疼得厉害。白天的时候足球部有一场跟外校的友谊赛，事后还不幸地遇到了命案，虽然他很快揪出了凶手，但比赛完时间本来就不早了，等做完笔录到家的时候都已经快十点了。  
他到家后匆匆洗了个澡，头发还没擦干就直接累趴在了床上，所以现在会头疼也不是没有原因的。

刚醒来的时候就发现了身后的人，自然也没错过对方善意的举动。  
  
“什么啊，这是对待恩人的态度么！”因为侦探言语中的嫌弃而有些恼火，加之靠过来的重量，快斗加重了手上的力度。  
“喂……笨蛋！疼疼疼……很痛啊！”

“知道疼就自己按啦，我要走了。”抓起白色礼貌按在脑袋上，两指压着帽檐试图遮挡正不住泛红的脸。  
“哈？”直起身往前挪了下身体，以方便扭头看向身后的白衣怪盗，“你究竟是……喂！你该不会又作案了吧！”  
新一逼近了一些，怀疑的视线落在快斗身上，尽管他们之间经历了一连串的事件，甚至还有着数次的过命交情，虽说他早已不像当初那样只想把这个家伙绳之以法了，但无论多少次他依旧不能容忍对方的犯罪行为。

“笨……笨蛋！你不要动啊！”快斗几近狼狈地按住新一的双肩，“你再这样我会……”

什么啊！  
新一不满地咂舌，但他很快就知道基德说的是什么意思了。  
某个火热的硬物正抵在他的股间，哪怕他再不想知道那是什么东西，也无法阻挡灵活的思维正跳转到某些不可描述的事情上去。

“你这家伙对我做了什么！”  
“什么？”快斗大脑停滞了几秒，随即几乎大吼着说道：“什么啊！你这家伙在想些什么东西！我什么都没来得及做你就醒了啊！！”  
  
新一因为对方的辩白而沉默了片刻，紧接着名侦探用不容置疑的语气轻言道：“……这么说，你的确想对我做些什么。”

直接而又准确地命中靶心，被当面戳穿心思的快斗顿时失言。  
无论是多么能言善辩的人，在真正喜欢的人面前总是会显露出莫名的笨拙，“不……不是那样的，我是说……”

“哦？”尾音可疑地上扬，新一压根没将这段小插曲放在心上，心道这八成又是恶作剧的玩笑吧。按了按抽疼的小腿，感觉到没那么痛了之后没有管慌乱地摆手想要解释的某个怪盗，下床走到一楼厨房给自己倒了杯水。  
冰凉的液体流淌入腹，因为喝得太急水顺着下巴滴下润湿了领口，心中那股难言的燥热却减淡了几分。脑袋依旧在隐隐地钝痛，于是乎他打开水龙头洗了把脸，胸前的衣服彻底湿了一大片，新一干脆将睡衣脱了下来，想着他都拖了这么久那人也该走了吧。

然而新一回到房间开了灯后却意外地发现基德竟然还没走。  
“喂，你到底要在我的床上赖多久啊。”不自然地将脑袋转向一旁，新一站在门口没有进去。  
“我……我也想啊，但是……”快斗越说越小声，头也快低到水平线以下了，他压根不敢看新一的脸，“名侦探，你能不能……借我条裤子。”

“哈？”新一以为自己听错了。  
方才话一脱口就后悔了，大脑几乎当机的他压根不知道自己该说什么，快斗忽然抬起头来，视线触及新一不着一物的上身后又快速低了下来，动作快得险些闪到脖子。  
脸红到了不可思议的程度，他将白色礼帽挡在自己胯间，小幅度地往床边挪去。

这家伙到底在干嘛啊！  
一直没有得到回应的新一困惑地看向快斗，对方不自然的举动下，他很快意识到了什么，“你这家伙该不会……射了？”  
  
过度羞耻所导致的结果无疑是理智的崩塌，快斗在那一瞬间破罐子破摔地喊道：“名侦探你还好意思说！这都是谁害得啊！明明知道我喜欢你你还撩拨我！我是正常男人有正常的生理反应难道不行么！！”  
“……你说什么。”

“正常的男人……正常的生理反应……”  
新一垂在身侧的手用力地握了一下，他快步走到快斗面前，“你喜欢我。”  
  
“工藤新一！你是不是……”喜欢耍着我玩啊。  
后半句话快斗没能说出口，全都被新一用最直接的方式堵了回去。

两个人都没有接吻的经验，但是唇上柔软的触感太过美妙了，谁都不愿意就这样结束。从最初的轻触演变成激烈的吮吸，舌尖从微启的唇缝间滑入，追逐交缠着舔舐着彼此的津液。  
专心于夺取对方口中甜美的两人忘记了呼吸，最终还是新一靠着仅存的理智强迫自己退开了一些，双唇分开后牵连的银丝凭空添了几分色情。  
新一发现短暂的分开后他已经开始怀念那唇上的柔软，变得欲罢不能了。  
  
“不会吧，名侦探。”快斗好容易找回了声音，虽然嘴上说着‘不会吧’，但内心深处早就被大大的‘完蛋了’三个字给刷屏了。  
  
“ＫＩＤ。”新一湛蓝色的双眸中涌动着名为欲望的暗流，他用微哑的嗓音缓缓说道：“我可以取下你的眼镜么。”  
“为……为什么。”  
“竟然还说为什么……”新一一手从快斗的肩上滑下，附上了某个脆弱的地方，“ＫＩＤ，你就这么喜欢我么，又有反应了啊。”  
  
“你以为这是我能控制的么。”  
“是啊，这真不是能轻易控制的，对不起了，ＫＩＤ！”  
“为……什么要突然道歉……啊！”快斗一声惊呼，被凌空抱起的他双手下意识地攀上了新一的肩膀。  
  
快斗被丢回了床上，在他反应过来之前新一也跟着压了上去。  
将两手撑在对方的身侧，新一将人锁在身下不容他逃脱，俯下身又在快斗的唇角浅吻了一下，“为了防止你胡思乱想，所以我必须事先就把话说清楚了，ＫＩＤ！”  
“是。”快斗反射性地应道，他被新一连番的举动给弄糊涂了，他不知道名侦探为什么会吻他，难道名侦探也喜欢他么，可是他之前试探过不下三次了，名侦探压根一点回应都没有啊。

“我喜欢你，ＫＩＤ。”新一飞快地组织着语句，向来引以为傲的大脑飞速运转着，但是想要推理出心上人的想法真的是世界第一大难题啊，他相信哪怕是福尔摩斯都会为此苦恼的，所以在作出了诸多假设之后他最终还是选择了遵从本心，“我不知道是从什么时候开始的，事实上我也是最近才意识到这点的，等到我发现的时候已经每时每刻都在想着你的事了，想见你、想拥抱你、想亲吻你、想占有你，这样的我已经根本没办法思考了。”  
“名侦探……”快斗颤抖的指尖触及新一的脸颊，主动献上了自己的双唇。原以为是无望的感情，却没想到心心念念的对方竟怀揣着与他同样的心思。  
可是名侦探，你要不要这么迟钝啊。

“ＫＩＤ。”唇齿间低喃着，新一摩挲着对方身上的白色礼服，简单的亲吻已经不能满足正值青春期的少年，他迫切地想要从对方身上索取更多。  
礼服的纽扣被一颗颗地解开，隔着衬衣新一摸到了快斗胸前的凸起处，小小的茱萸在他的拨弄下逐渐挺立了起来，变得硬硬的。  
一股奇异的酥麻感涌起，快斗无措地抓着新一的肩膀，脸上可爱的红晕看起来格外地诱人。愉悦的感觉使得他的大脑开始放空，在敏感的脆弱被抓住时倒吸了一口冷气，脑袋向后仰起，露出了纤长的脖颈，嘴里的咽唔声也越来越大。  
  
眸色渐深，新一顺着被拉下的拉链将手探了进去，隔着内裤抚慰快斗已经泄过一次却依旧十分精神的性器，同时将亲吻落在颈间，湿润的舌尖从喉结上舔过，小心地将牙齿收好以防会伤到对方。  
另一只手从后腰处探下，将快斗的裤子退下，抚慰的动作也没有停，拇指打着圈搓弄着顶端最敏感的部位，在强烈的刺激之下早有透明的粘液从顶端小口渗出。与此同时，新一已经咬着快斗衬衣的纽扣解开了三颗，他迫不及待地吻上胸前的挺立，亲吻之后舌尖绕着那颗可爱的小珠打着圈碾过，再是深深地一吸。  
快斗忽然抱紧了新一的脑袋，青涩的身躯在这样的刺激之下颤抖着，“不……不要，名侦探！”  
  
新一感觉到手上的小ＫＩＤ跳动着，于是加快了动作。有别于自己时常不得要领的胡乱搓弄，新一好似能准确地激发出快斗所有的快感一般，他从未有过这样舒爽的奇妙感，最终在一声吞咽不及的高呼声中射了出来。  
  
“好快。”  
面对虽然没有任何负面意思的嘲弄，依旧沉浸在快感余韵中的快斗只抬了抬眼皮，已经泄了两次的他有些累了，但是他也知道新一还没有释放。  
黏糊糊的，新一将沾满了对方精液的手抬起，小心地放在鼻子底下闻了闻，意外地不讨厌。

“你干什么啊！”名侦探竟然在闻他的那玩意，这让快斗的脸上再次升温。  
新一闻言瞥了他一眼，然而虽然有着单片眼镜的遮挡，脸上诱人的神色却丝毫不减，因为高潮时沁处的生理性泪水还含在眼眶里，更是让人有一种施虐的快感。垂眸收回目光，犹豫片刻之后，新一舔了下手上之物，“ＫＩＤ，我还真是……比想象中的还要喜欢你啊。”  
快斗自认并不笨，此刻他却有些跟不上新一的跳跃性思维了，“名侦探？”

“喂，我说，你怎么还叫我名侦探啊。”新一不满地俯下身，惩罚性地咬了下快斗的乳尖，这一举动换来了身下之人悦耳的呻吟，“这里，是你的……嗯？是叫做敏感点吧。”  
“新……新一？”

试探性的称呼换来了名侦探张扬的笑脸，“呐，ＫＩＤ，可以么。”将硬了很久的炙热往快斗的腿间蹭了蹭，一手伸向股间的穴口，这样暗示之下的所求所图不能更明显了。  
  
现在说拒绝也已经来不及了吧！  
快斗在心中大呼道，更何况……他一点都不想拒绝。

在快斗的点头下，新一将少年的双腿抬起，盯着那处正不安收缩着的幽穴舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。由于是第一次，尽管他看了相关书籍自认做足了准备，但依旧没把握不弄伤对方，毕竟这小小的穴口怎么看都不像是能容纳他那处的大小。  
被心上人盯着那样私密的地方，快斗因为羞耻而想要合拢的双腿被新一强势地抓住了，手上沾着的精液成了最好的润滑，他小心地在穴口处按了按，试探性地进入了一根手指。在快斗配合地放松下，进入的阻力没有想象中的那样大，新一的指头好奇地来回拨弄着内里的褶皱，温热紧致的包裹感交织成了一段奇特的篇章萦绕心头，他感觉到自己的欲望又涨大了一些，身体的每一处都叫嚣着想要进入那美妙的蜜穴。

“啊！”新一压抑着心中的躁动又将手指往里伸了一些，在碰到某一处凸起后，身下的快斗忽然绷紧了脚趾，整个人都蜷缩了起来，“别……别碰那里。”连说话时的尾音都带上了哭腔。  
新一提醒自己一下子泄太多对身体不好，ＫＩＤ已经泄过两次了，在接下来专心做着扩张的他尽可能地不去触碰那一点，可是对又被激起情欲的快斗来说这样子的撩拨反倒更难受。

“可以了。”他单手撑着半坐了起来，空着的手抚上新一挺立的昂扬来回捋动了两下，“新一也已经到极限了吧。”  
确实是已经到极限了，其实他本可以自行释放一次的，但在某些方面总是格外执拗的大侦探偏偏就不想那样做。

抽离的手指带出了内里依依不舍的软肉，经过扩张的后穴随着快斗的呼吸一吞一吐着好像在欢迎着他的进入。新一扶着坚硬的性器抵在穴口处蹭了蹭，紧接着便迫不及待着往里挤了进去。  
他只进入了一小段，火热的内壁便争先恐后地咬了上来，仿佛有生命般收缩、吮吸着将其往更深处带。新一一手扶在快斗的腰上固定，另一手揉捏着他臀上的软肉，尽管做了扩张那处的幽口仍然十分困难，为了不让身下的人受伤就这样停在了不尴不尬的位置上，但饶是这样依旧让两人感觉到了前所未有的快感。

快斗因为新一体贴的行为而心生喜悦，但既然都决定做了没道理就这样放弃不是么，“没关系的。”  
两腿曲起，快斗扶着新一的肩膀保持着二人相连的状态坐了起来，这样的姿势更方便进入，将心一横他直接坐了下去，“啊！！”  
“喂，你……”新一被他吓了一跳，这个人真是无时无刻不在乱来啊。“很疼么？”

“不～”快斗颤声道，“是……太舒服了。”眼眶微红，快斗半张着嘴大口地呼着气，稍稍缓了一下后他上下动了动腰，“新一，你可以……动了。”  
快斗呼出的热气打在新一的脸上，迷离的眼神深深地注视着他，此情此景之下试问他怎么还能忍得住。  
用双臂将人紧锁住，新一吻了上去，下身保持着匀速律动的同时，舌尖顺利地滑进对方的口腔追逐着甜蜜的源头。

“新一……新一……”在换气的间隙，快斗高声唤道。  
“ＫＩＤ。”新一吻向他的锁骨，感受到快斗的性器又有了逐渐抬头的趋势。  
“叫我……叫我快斗……”

“怪盗？快斗……快斗？”这是你的真名么，新一加快了律动的速度，他抱着快斗将他放到床上，随手抓起一个枕头垫在了他的腰下，专心于身下的同时也没忘记照顾快斗颤抖的乳尖跟挺立的性器。  
“啊！太……太激烈了……”快斗紧咬着牙关，想要伸手去阻挡，却被新一轻而易举地抓住了手腕。先是在他的手背上浅吻了一下，紧接着新一细细地舔过他的指尖，发出色情的声响，将魔术师的手指沾满了淫靡的津液。  
感觉到手中的性器有了再次喷发的前兆，新一却转手松开了，温热的掌心转而流连与快斗紧致的小腹以及曲线完美的腰身上。

射精被打断无疑是一件很难受的事，但此时的快斗显然无暇去顾及前端，后穴深处的某一点正被猛烈地攻击着，那里每一次地撞击都带起了快斗越来越高亢的呻吟，紧捂住嘴的行为也只是徒劳的自欺欺人罢了。  
新一将他的双腿盘在自己的腰上，身体微微前倾掰开了快斗捂着的手，将自己的性器往外退出了半截随后又重重地一挺，果不其然收获了对方更加悦耳的吟叫声，“快斗，好可爱。”  
“新一欺负人……我……我不行了……”攀在新一后背的手用力地收紧，快斗尖叫着再次泄了出来，这一次的射精比之前两次还要久，他的高潮持续了相当长的时间，新一也在后穴的不断收缩之下释放了出来，将至尽数埋入了快斗身体的最深处。

“我喜欢你。”  
“我也是。”彼此又交换了一个浅尝即止的吻。  
虽然很想再来一次但也知道快斗已经很累了，抱着半昏睡过去的人做了简单的清洗，新一在替快斗擦脸的时候指尖在那单片眼镜上停留了片刻，犹豫再三最终没有将之取下。  
“就等你下次自愿摘下它吧。”耳边轻声的话语也不知道快斗有没有听到，睡迷糊的他只是凭借本能地往新一的胸口蹭了蹭，然后那副挺过了方才激烈运动的单片眼镜就这样毫无防备地蹭落了下来。

“呃……”他要不要再给戴回去啊？


End file.
